Love at first sight
by LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll
Summary: It was just another day for the infamous supernova, Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Until his eyes settled in some certain pink haired girl.


**Hello, everyone! For those who had followed Bellz14's story, now is mine, and I'm carrying on with it. As you will see, I did some changes, but only for better (I hope so C:). For those who are reading this story for the first time, I hope you like it, since is the first story I publish, and it would make me really happy that you enjoyed it :3**

**Talk is over. Let's go on with the chapter! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the master of masters: Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day for the infamous supernova, Eustass "Captain" Kidd. The red haired pirate was currently drinking a beer in a bar while revising his mental list of everything he needed to do to spend a good time in the islands and keep being a pain the every marine ass in their shitty quarters.

Docking in the island and scowl at everyone, walking around as if Marilyn Manson ("who the fuck was that guy anyways?") was playing in the background; check.

Enter in a random bar and start drinking; check.

Cause havoc…? Kidd looked behind him, and saw his crewmates having a fight against another of those weak-asses that called themselves pirates in the street, involving innocent citizens, blood spilling everywhere at the rhythm of broken bones and kicked flesh.

… Check.

Kidd grinned to himself and took another sip of his beer. Everything was going fine for him, nothing out of the usual.

He looked around the bar, searching for anyone that could do something to provoke him and then fight. Don't blame him; he was bored, and his crew was currently keeping all the fun for themselves outside.

Then he blinked once, then twice, and quirked a non-existent eyebrow, staring at a girl sitting at the other side of the bar.

She had bubble-gum pink hair, hanging low to her waist; she was wearing a black Lolita ankle-length dress with black and white ruffles, and red boots that probably reached her knees. She had a tattoo of a pink bat, a weird hat with white flowers, an even weirder umbrella and… Was that a bear with a mask?

He focused his eyes in her face. She had quite nice features, big eyes, a little princess-like mouth, and her bangs were framing her face quite well. But then he frowned; he had seen her face somewhere else… She was quite familiar to him somehow, but the question was, from where?

Kidd furrowed his brows, deep in thoughts, when he opened his eyes wide in realization and internally gaped.

She was that girl that worked for a warlord, the shadows guy! What was his name again, Genso… Geppo Mario…? Ah, yeah, Gekko. Gekko Moria. And she was Perona, or something like that.

A movement at his side drove him out of his thoughts, and looked in that direction to see a really distraught Perona complaining – although it sounded more as if she was bitching – at the bartender because his booze was cheap, and the place wasn't cute enough for her, and started giving him ideas - or more like ordering him - to change things of place and take out some stuff and add others.

The bartender tried to talk back at her, but she did some strange trick and the man fell to the ground apologizing about his miserable life, and saying he wanted to be reborn as a worm.

Kidd blinked at the man, then at the girl who was already turning around to make her way towards the door, pouting like a child who had just been deprived of a candy.

He didn't need much time to conclude that she had a Devil's Fruit power; and if she could do something else aside from making people sorry about their lives, she could be an amazing ally in the New World. Or a perfect crewmate.

Kidd grinned at this last thought; he'd make her his crewmate rather than his ally. Perona was quite powerful, and also a beauty. It would also improve his and his crew's name in the marine quarters if there was someone on his crew that used to work for an ex-warlord.

He stood and grabbed her arm, smirking at her. "Perona, right?"

She glared at him. How he even dared to touch her like that?! That was not cute, at all!

"What do you want?," she whined, tugging her arm free, and keeping a firm grip in Kumashi and her umbrella.

"You to join my crew," Kidd smirked, trying not to sound too rude; he didn't want to scare the girl anyways. You know, after being such an infamous pirate, every newspaper that had news about him, included some unnecessary gore, violence and sadism that people love to read. Thanks to that, he was known worldwide as a cruel and sanguinary pirate, although the reality was a little far from that.

Perona looked at him in the eyes and rolled hers. "Why would I? I don't even know you." Then she resumed her way outside, leaving a confused redhead pirate inside.

Kidd blinked at her, and unknowingly pouted; did she just say she didn't know him? But everyone knew him! He was in most newspapers since he was still in the South Blue. And not only that, she also said she wouldn't join him. Was she insane? Many people would beg to have a place in his crew. And even so, she got an easy invitation, and she rejected him.

Kidd finished his drink, frowning, and stood, making his way to the door. If she didn't know him, he'd make sure she met him better by making her join his crew, and he'd force her if necessary.

* * *

**Sooo~... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D And I'd really appreciate some reviews ;) Tell me what you think!**


End file.
